


客户体验极差·玖

by sunflower_sea



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_sea/pseuds/sunflower_sea
Summary: 吃肉吃一半，感情不会散！！！！
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Kudos: 18





	客户体验极差·玖

**Author's Note:**

> 吃肉吃一半，感情不会散！！！！

力气大概在挣扎的时候就被抽空。

莫关山被贺天禁锢在床上，侧脸贴在枕头上，红灿灿的和米色的枕头套反差强烈。他膝盖着地跪在床上，一只手被贺天拉在背后锁死，整个人呈倒三角的诱惑模样，憋住气不肯呻吟出声。

他裤子被脱了一半，松松垮垮卡在大腿根，露出漂亮的肉丘颜色。贺天覆在他身上，顺着他的脊椎一路往下亲吻，空余的那只手还在他的腰窝和腿根来回抚弄。

几乎被剥夺了视觉的前提下，触感尤为强烈。贺天的手温暖干燥，指尖带着微微的茧，有些粗糙地从他几乎不见天日的细嫩皮肤上轻轻划过，有点轻微的痒。撩了就跑的感觉很不爽，莫关山发出两声不甚明显的鼻音，臀尖无意识地在空气里晃了晃。

而后他听见了贺天微不可闻的一声笑。

空调带动空气的流通，拍在莫关山的臀尖上有点冷。他瑟缩了一下，抬脚往后蹬了贺天一下：“你他妈，就不能给个，啊，痛快么？”

贺天顺着他的动作稍稍抬起身避让，一巴掌摁上莫关山一半的屁股，捏了满手的软肉。他在莫关山看不到的地方挑了挑眉毛，捏着莫关山臀瓣的动作轻微使劲：“又不是上刑，要什么痛快？嗯？”细白柔软的臀肉从他的指缝间挤出来，泛着健康的粉红色，“我在帮你看有没有长痱子，你又在琢磨什么乱七八糟？”

他语带笑意，明显就是在调侃，手上也不再施力，松开了莫关山的胳膊。重获自由的莫仔，第一时间撑起自己的上半身，带着情欲和恼羞成怒的表情在他脸上交织，想转身却忘记了自己下半身还被贺天捏在手里把玩，随后被在屁股上轻轻拍了一巴掌。

“哪来的痱子。”贺天揉了两把，莫关山的屁股蛋上连个疙瘩都没有。他又仔细看了看，倒是真的有点红，“每天非要把短裤卡那么紧，”他有点心疼，松开手顺着莫关山的裤边伸进禁区，去揉弄他细致的大腿根，“明天别垫了，反正都快结束了，大不了多洗两条短裤。”

“又不是你洗……”莫关山嘟囔着翻了个白眼，却从善如流地没有改变姿势。贺天的吻在他的蝴蝶骨上停留了片刻，顺着脊椎延伸到腰窝，最后沿着臀缝轻轻舔吻，湿淋淋的唾液痕迹被冷风一吹，激起了他一层的鸡皮疙瘩，“卧槽，你属狗的啊，舔什么……”

“啪”一声脆响，莫关山一边的屁股被拍的晃了两晃，如口感细腻的蒟蒻，兼顾了韧性和柔嫩。他恼怒地回过头，刚想开口骂就被贺天弹了弹变得细巧的器官：“装什么黄花大闺女？”贺天闷闷的笑声从身后传来，呼出的气息喷在后穴口，刺激得小菊花轻微蜷缩了一下，“你看你，不是挺有感觉的么？这里都站起来了哦？”

“我……没有……”莫关山又气又羞，刚想开口辩解，贺天就摸上他的下身。如今的大小还不及贺天一手，命根子被捏在手里把玩，快感海浪似的一波波涌上来，几乎将他淹没。

顾忌着莫关山毕竟还在生理期，贺天没有真的继续进攻。他把玩着对方隐藏在缩小下体后面的两个小铃铛，凑在莫关山身后一路从腰窝吻到大腿：“没有什么？嗯？”

情事上，莫关山从来都是别扭的，有时候被做到失神才会自白地表达自己的喜恶，自然不是贺天的对手。他能感觉对方的舌头略过他的臀尖，划过皮肤交叠常年不见光的大腿沟，顺着皮肤转向中间，在距离花穴很近的地方留下濡湿的痕迹。

“别，脏……”凭借最后一点点的理智，莫关山往前趴了两步，避开贺天舔吻的路线。说来也是惊奇，他居然有一天会因为月事而拒绝贺天的服务，也算是个特别的体验，“你他妈，别舔……”

只可惜，他低估了贺天的动作。莫关山往前爬的那两步根本不够看，他还没蹿出去多少就被贺天连人带被子枕头一起拖了回来，只是对方从善如流地没有再往他花穴的方向亲吻，转而主攻他敏感的腰窝，一直留在外面的手也放弃支撑身体，转而捏上他胸口的茱萸，细细把玩。

上下夹攻，贺天铁了心似的不让他好过。莫关山的荷尔蒙再次飙升，监测仪发出短促的一声响，余下的提示音都被淹没在莫关山高潮绵长的呻吟里。他性器抖动着，射了贺天一手的白灼，穿着粗气再也没办法支撑自己和贺天身体的重量，两个人摔在床上，滚成一团。

蒙着头的被子里，似乎还能听见贺天哑着嗓子的调侃：“爽了？我还没，不然让你上面这张嘴帮帮忙？嗯？”

什么霸总路线，都他妈骗人的。

莫关山隔天蹲在需要最后精修软装的咖啡店里，托着酸楚的腮帮子时不时冷哼一声。

搞得被抓壮丁来帮忙的寸头和见一隔三差五就要抖一抖。

见一捅了捅寸头，对着莫关山的方向努了努嘴：“哎，你老大什么情况？腮腺炎？”他心里犯嘀咕，搞不清原来例假的时候抵抗力都这么低的么？

接受到信号的寸头对着见一摆出一个不可说的手势，暧昧地挤了挤眼睛：“啧，你懂的。”大概是见一莫名其妙看傻子的目光太过刺眼，他咳嗽了一声，凑近了贴在见一耳边：“据我观察……”

“我去，这么刺激的么？？？”因为展正希刻板性格而影响对X生活认知的见一，不经意间发现了新世界，“你说贺大佬……”他咽了口口水，啧啧称奇还带点艳羡，“会玩会玩，还是他俩会玩。”

两个人暗搓搓地笑得有点猥琐，丝毫没有控制音量的意思。莫关山在原地蹲着看沙发椅，结果墙根那边的噪音实在太大，他想忽略都难。不用仔细听都能看见快实质化的八卦欲望，他咬着后槽牙，轻手轻脚地走过去，抱臂站在两人身后：“再大点声啊。”

“哎呦喂！”两个凑在一起的脑袋一个不查互相撞上，见一捂着脑袋在原地龇牙咧嘴，没有缓冲的寸头被撞得直接滚了出去。八卦二人组联盟解体，俩人从地上爬起来，扯着嘴角迎上莫关山凉凉的目光：“不是，红毛，你这过得多滋润啊。”

自家辛苦自家知道，莫关山翻了个白眼，不打算和两个没见识的人较真。他抽出比色卡摔在两人面前：“赶紧把颜色挑了。”看到面前的两个人揉着额头凑近，莫关山恶劣地忍不住想笑，咳嗽一声搪塞过去，“地租不要钱啊，赶紧的。”

“墙漆还没干……”寸头捂着前额嘟嘟囔囔哼唧了两声，立刻就被莫关山挑眉的动作镇压。他赶紧把比色卡拿在手里，哗啦啦翻了两下，“哎，这个，这个怎么样？”他凑近了读描述，“兼顾冷暖色系的绛红，现下的流行，低调而不失奢华，别名姨妈色……”他越看越满意，洋洋洒洒读了一长串。

见一眼看着莫关山在“姨妈色”三个字出来之后一激灵，越往后越呈现出一种想要杀人的姿态。他赶紧在背后踢了寸头一脚，打断了他的作死而不自知：“咳，这个还得实地看看吧。”他装模作样地抬手看了看表，“我得回电视台签个到，你把寸头给我，下班了正好去选。”

“不是，我店……”寸头还没有表达出完全的反对，就被见一一脚踩在脚面上。他嗷了一声眼角飙起泪花，泪眼朦胧中看见见一对他发散的电波：兄弟，我这是在救你啊！

莫关山看着见一一波骚操作连蒙带骗拉着寸头逃离，翻了个白眼心里也没辙。他环顾了一周店里半完成的装修，温柔的兔绒灰打底墙面，红木的吧台，还有垂挂下来咖啡滤纸改制的吊灯，已经足够让人情不自禁地微笑，在这一片暖融融的体贴中放下心来。

是他想要的风格，但不是他现在想要的状态，空落落的，没什么安全感。

莫关山掐了掐眉心，觉得自己这个患得患失的毛病不知道怎么回事最近越来越严重。更可怕的是，他居然有点怀念贺天滚烫的器官摩擦过细嫩皮肤的感觉。腿中间从前不存在的地方泛起一股湿意，他啧了一声，把责任全数推给了温馨的场景，和一贯强势的男人。

贺天才把车停稳，就看见莫关山背对着还没有装潢完成的大门，一个人形单影只的落寞。他想起见一刚要了他三百块的红包才卖的消息，挑了挑眉毛觉得这个钱他得找时间管展正希要回来。不过当下还是自家亲爱的第一位，“怎么了？一个人在这里发呆？”他从后面贴上去，从额头开始捋了一把莫关山翘起的红毛。

莫关山吓了一跳，猛地转身刚好撞上贺天无辜的眼神。他懊恼自己大白天的做春梦，却有口难言，只好红着脸装出很凶的样子：“你要吓死谁啊？”话出口又觉得有点重，别别扭扭地移开目光，“你怎么来了？”

想了想，贺天还是很有义气地没有把见一卖了。至于莫关山那点小脾气，他则干脆直接无视。把人转了个面向，手划过对方的腰落在莫关山的臀尖，隔着裤子的布料捏了捏，嘴上也口花花的没个正经：“想你了，反正没事，过来看看。”

“……编理由也不会弄个像样的。”莫关山忍了又忍，还是没有忍住吐槽魂。心说到底是谁周末还加班，这两天就太平了？你是想骗鬼还是想peach？不过话没说出口，只有脸上明明白白写着“老子不信，回去赚钱”几个大字，看的贺天差点笑出声。

“没事，”就算在第一时间就被打掉了作乱的手，贺天还是巧妙地绕过了莫关山的雷区，把人半揽进怀里，“见一说你不舒服，”他捏住莫关山的下巴，强行把那张巴掌大的脸扭向自己，“说你怕是得了腮腺炎，还说要看医生他有朋友。”

贺天凑过去，在莫关山嘴角亲了一口，看见对方受惊似的四处乱飘，他心情很好地继续：“我跟他说你得‘腮腺炎’是因为过度劳累，结果电话那边就死活让我接你回去了。”他耸耸肩，说的异常轻松。

莫关山绕了两圈，终于反应过来贺天话里的话，瞬间憋红了一整张脸。一口老血卡在喉头，深觉刚刚还做美梦的自己就是个傻缺。他握着拳头就往贺天脸上招呼，嘴里叽里呱啦地也没听明白在骂什么，总结大意应该是“贺二狗子！你他妈个流氓禽兽！老子今天给你腿打折”之类软塌塌的威胁。

两个人在还没有装潢完的店里蹦跶了几圈，惹得隔壁店里领班的小姐姐伸着脖子看了好几次。在确定了大概又是老板和老板相好的大庭广众调情之后，她对着身后的担忧大军打了个手势，于是众人收拾心情做鸟兽散。

“腿打折了你的性福哪里找？”贺天故意曲解莫关山的叫嚷，心情很好地分散他不切实际的伤春悲秋。等到莫关山开始喘了，他才停下脚步平复了呼吸，躲过莫关山的拳头把人卡在怀里，“行了别闹了，回去吧，回去随便你打。”

莫关山冷笑一声，眼尖地瞥到了隔壁探头探脑的服务员小妹。他憋着气，狠狠睁开贺天的手，对着对方比了个中指，率先踩着塑料膜跳出咖啡厅。

贺天懒洋洋地跟在他身后，像只不肯遛弯的猫。两个人在熙熙攘攘的大街上一前一后地走了十几米，最后还是莫关山绷不住了：“你车呢？”他龇着呀，夕阳的橘红光芒射在他脸上，生机勃勃。

“咖啡店后门。”莫关山一副“吃亏了”的懊悔表情，取悦了贺天。他们转进无人巷子的时候，莫关山被一股大力压在墙上。他后脑枕着贺天的手，整个人被包裹在冷香里，看着贺天深不见底的眼睛越靠越近。

他闭上眼，睫毛颤动，等落在嘴角的亲吻悄然离开，耳朵里传来对方夹杂了笑意的讨好：“好不容易那个结束了，要不要吃点凉的？”


End file.
